In order to reduce automotive emissions and the demand for fossil fuel, automotive vehicles have been designed which are powered by electrical devices such as fuel cells. These fuel cell-powered electric vehicles reduce emissions and the demand for conventional fossil fuels by eliminating the internal combustion engine (e.g., in completely electric vehicles) or operating the engine at only its most efficient/preferred operating points (e.g., in hybrid electric vehicles). However, while fuel cell-powered vehicles have reduced harmful vehicular emissions, they present other drawbacks.
For example and without limitation, many fuel cells generate and/or consume hydrogen gas (e.g., as a reaction by-product or constituent). The generated and/or consumed hydrogen must be properly stored, transferred, removed and/or treated in order to prevent the hydrogen gas from escaping into other portions of the vehicle. Vehicles employing these types of fuel cells often include systems and/or assemblies for controlling hydrogen gas. However, since hydrogen is a relatively highly diffusive gas, these prior hydrogen gas control systems may "leak" or release hydrogen gas into portions of the vehicle, especially during certain conditions, such as during vehicle refueling or operation. This escaped hydrogen may undesirably "pocket" or collect in areas of the vehicle such as portions of the vehicle body, trunk, hood or passenger compartment.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved system and method for ventilating hydrogen gas from a vehicle which substantially prevents the hydrogen gas from pocketing or collecting in portions of the vehicle.